Candy Crush
by NightmareScarecrow
Summary: Vivian is a character from the game Sweet Fever. Recently plugged in she has become one of the hottest games behind Sugar Rush, Wreck-it Ralph, and Hero' Duty. Then one night she meets a mysterious man who calls himself King Candy. What will happen between the two... Will their love sweeten?
1. Sweets

Vivian gave a deep sigh before stretching out of bed. It was a Queen sized Victorian bed with purple silk bedsheets. The walls were a dark violet and the whole room was decorated in a Victorian style. However, she was not alone in this house. Inside were her faithful friends and servants. There was Joss, the chef of the game. Amelia faithful maid and Andrew the loyal butler. Vivian was the owner and so called leader.  
Many others lived in _Sweet Fever,_ the name of her game. She was only plugged in for about a week and in that week she had gained popularity. Even fans from _Suger Rush_ were eager to try out _Sweet Fever_. _Sweet Fever_ was like a cooking contest. Make the best foods and the critics will decide if you made it correctly. Testing you by many traits. There are new recipes every day, and as they knew... There are thousands of recipes in the world. Though with the name _Sweet Fever,_ many would expect it to revolve around sweets and candy. That's not the case. Everything has a form of sweets inside it. A knock came from Vivian's white door and she yawned. She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing her maid Amelia.  
"Good Morning Miss Bake. It is time to get ready for the day. The arcade is about to open."  
Vivian nodded at her maid and dressed in cooking uniform. A natural chef costume, with dough paste and other natural dried food ingredients. Once she was fitted Vivian walked with her maid downstairs and into the kitchen. More than a dozen of people, some chefs, were awaiting for the arcade to open. Once they noticed Vivian thet all smiled and were saying wonderful things about her. She took the compliments graciously and waited with the other players.  
"Get ready! The arcade is opening!"  
A light was coming from the sky...The screen of the game. Dozens of children poured in the arcade and several fought to get to _Sweet Fever _first. Those who couldn't were left with playing others that were older, but still remained fun. The gamer put in a quarter into the slot and the screen filled with yellow stars that spread to the corners of the screen.  
"Welcome to Sweet Fever! Choose your chef!" Spoke the narrator of the game, like all did. The gamer, a female with red hair, flipped between each character. Looking at their appearences at stats. For example, Amelia was good a baking, but terrible at frying. Vivian on the other hand was well rounded. The recipes could not be choses, all were chosen at random which gave each gamer the advantage.  
The girl was about to choose Joss, when another girl next to her choose him. Her opponent. _Sweet Fever_ could allow four people to play. Another girl choose Ilka and a boy with brown hair picked Bella. The girl who was 1P decided to pick Vivian. _Yes! I was picked! _Thought Vivian as she did her pose and signiture line when her persona was chosen. "Let us Win this _Sweet Fever!_"  
Once the red haired girl picked her character the screen showed a large brown book that opened and flipped through the pages. It stopped on a recipe, _Chocolate Ganache. _  
"All right Chef's... Begin!"  
The race of cooking the best Chocolate Ganache was on. Not only speed, but taste and presentation was needed. Vivian was cooking vigoriously, but Joss and Ilka were ahead of her. After a few minutes the timer beebed and the cooking contest was over.  
"Chef's... Please hand in your meal to the judges."  
Joss went first with his cake, then Ilka, Vivian, then Bella. The judges tasted each and gave hints if either the cake was good or bad by a smile or a strong distaste or scowl. As soon as the judges started they finished and announced the winner. "Vivian!" The judges clapped and Vivian's persona grew close to the screen and a blue light swirled around her. Then in bold gold lettering it said _Congratulations Chef!"  
_The four players played several more games before leaving and allowing more to join. Thi routine went on for 7 hourse before the owner of the arcade had to close it for the night. All the kids left grudgingly, but willingly. Once they left, including the owner, the girl from Dance Dance Revoltion stopped dancing and announced that the arcade was clear.  
"Phew! Another good day everyone! Good job!" Vivian said to everyone who were still in her Victorian House. "Let us have another great day tomorrow." Everyone shouted in excitement and left to retire to their rooms, houses, but a few left for GCS, Game Central Station. Vivian was among them. She headed to the cable train and rode to GCS.  
Game Central Station was crowded from characters from different games. It was always busy this time of night. Although it always made Vivian feel like one of the crowd and not alone. Vivian walked to the middle of GCS and watched the crowd move around her. Many greeted her, while others ignored her presence. One man, a tall muscular man with an orange plad shirt and brown overalls that missed a button on the left side so it lopped down. He had spikey brown hair and overly large hands. Wreck it Ralph. This guy was famous. A bad guy who was a good guy. If that made any sense. Ralph walked over to Vivian and crouched looked down at the black haired, purple eyed maidan.  
"You are from that new game _Sweet Fever, _right?" Ralph asked. Vivian nodded and smiled. Ralph was huge, she felt like an insect compared to him.  
"Yes, and you must be Wreck it Ralph. I've heard a lot about you. You defeated the Game Jumper, Turbo who invaded Sugar Rush under the guise of King Candy."  
Ralph laughed and gave Vivian a gentle pat on the back. He began telling her about Turbo, Sugar Rush and his best friend Vanellope Von Sweetz. However, unbeknownst to them, a large, insect like shadow lurked in the darkness of the GCS. Its eyes glowed a bright yellow and gave off a scent of a mixture of candy. It flashed its bright white fangs in the dark, but no one seemed to see or notice this malevolent creature.


	2. A King

Vivian and Ralph continued to exchange laughs and smiles. In the short amount of time that _Sweet Fever _was plugged in Ralph and Vivian had become fast friends...even though they had just finally met. She also wished to meet Felix and his wife officer Calhoun. To Vivian's dismay she had yet to meet the famed Vanellope von Sweetz, a glitch, but also princess- er President of Sugar Rush. Everyone knows the close relationship between Vanellope and Ralph.  
"Yes, as I said, when I first met Vanellope she seemed to me as a snot nosed runt... Plus she annoyed me." Ralph said chuckling a little when he thought of the past.  
Quickly there was a disturbing silence among GCS, both Vivian and Ralph noticed this. A gasp then a shrill scream followed the silence. Others followed by screaming then scattering off in different directions. Whatever was causing the problem was heading straigh toward Ralph and Vivian. The smell of candy filled the air and Ralph's face filled with horror and shock.  
"No.." Was all he said before a large bug like creature with a curved purple shell on the top, the underbelly was a dark yellow. It had two tail like strands at the end. The legs looked like long and sharp candy corn with a long potruding nail at the end. It also had wings, short purple transparant, dragonflylike wings. The neck was also peculiar, it resembled a stack of colored life savers. The face was one that everyone knew all to well. The infamous King Candy or Turbo as he was originally called.  
"Well hello there Ralph." Turbo pushed others away to get close to his nemesis and Vivian. For a moment, King Candy and Vivian's eyes met. It was a strange, but... happy feeling... although fleeting.  
"Turbo!" Ralph clenched his fists and launched at the giant bug. Turbo swiftly moved out of the way and whipped his tail at Ralph and launched him away from him.  
"Haha, oh Ralph. I'm much stronger now..." Turbo sifted his head behind him and glared at Vivian. A smirk plastered on his face as he pushed his way closer to her.  
"My my! You are a beautiful little thing... A friend of Ralph's are you? I could use that to my advantage." He grabbed Vivian in his insect like claws. She screamed and struggled, thrashing around trying desperatly to be free. Turbo laughed maniacly as he kept a firm grip on his prisoner.  
"Let her go Turbo!" Ralph was confronting Turbo again, fists clenched and rage filled his face. King Candy kept a sadistic grin while Vivian had a fearful frown. Turbo placed his head on her shoulder and placed his claw like hands around her face. A sickly sweet feeling spread throughout Vivian's body  
"I don't think so~ This here will be a nice little prize for me! She is a cute one!" He chuckled and it gave Vivian shivers down her spine.  
"No way Turbo!" He punched Turbo who dodged it again and took to the sky with Vivian Baker in his claws. Before Ralph could preform another attack on King Candy he flew toward Sugar Rush with a screaming girl in his hands.

-

"Let me go you brute! You ugly bug candy thing! Whatever the hell you are!" Vivian shrieked and yelled as the King Cy-bug tied her up in licorace. It was very tight though and she had trouble just getting circulation to her arms.  
Once King Candy finished tighting the ropes he took a few steps away from his prisoner and something odd happened. The once giant Cy-bug reverted to a short, bald headed man called King Candy or what he was formally called. Everyone now calls him Turbo from the game Turbo Time. It is also where the term, 'Going Turbo' came from. The King had a wide, and malicious grin on his face. Evil thoughts poured though his mind, thoughts on how he could use this prisoner to lure Ralph and personally destroy him! Haha, oh that would make Turbo a very happy character.  
"I... Is that your true form?" Asked Vivian. She was shaking uncontrolably. Afraid that she was going to die. Not that dying was bad, but that was only inside her game where she could just be instantly revived. If she was in another game... well that's quite a different story. She shivered of the thought of dying here... with this horrible creature who looked like a candy coated king.  
"Haha, silly girl. No! Of course not. I do prefer this form though, used it during the highlights of my days in Sugar Rush when I was King! I still am though of course~" His voice had a sort of lisp, but Vivian didn't take much notice of it untill now. "My true form is that of Turbo! I could show you if you'd like~" King Candy turned into his Turbo persona as quick as he did from turning into a King. His face was paler and he wore a white and red race car jumpsuit. His eyes were also a bright yellow with a tinge of green.  
"I actually like your King version better." Said Vivian lightly, hoping he would turn back and he did so.  
"I do to. Designed it myself." He gave a chuckle. "What do you think? Suits me doesn't it?"  
Vivian was wondering if Turbo was always this cheerful and laid back. He seemed immature, but also highly dangerous as she had seen ealier. She didn't want to anger this... bug-king-racing freak. She knew what he was capable of and possibly more.  
"Am I a hostage for luring Ralph?"  
The king gave another hearty chuckle, but instead of bouncing up and down like he was doing so, he remained still and silent. His onyx eyes felt like they could pierce right through her. She shifted uncomfortably and waited for Turbo to speak.  
"Yes... But I shouldn't waste such a beautiful creature like you. You can be more useful than a hostage." His voice had a serious tone, but with a hint of venom. Vivian felt a shiver run through her spine. This was not going to end well. She prayed for Ralph to find her and save her.


	3. Slowly Falling For You

"You know Ralph's going to save me right? Before- Before you get you grimy candy coated sugar hands all over me! That's right! He will..." As Vivian continued to speak the more doubtful she sounded. Soon she began to think that Ralph wouldn't show up? Where was he? At least if he was near you would be able to hear him, smashing everything. Crashing and breaking down buildings... or Candy Castle's in this matter. Ah nevermind. The point was that Ralph wasn't anywhere near her.  
"Oh Don't be Ridiculous!" Laughed the King happily bouncing up and down while eating the head of a poor gummy bear. "We may be in Sugar Rush, but I know this place like the back of my hand!" He put his hands behind his back and began marching. "I've known of some secret glitched spots for awhile. The one that Ralph and Vanellope used to get away from me that one time was a new one to me. Ohoho!" He chuckled, but then grabbed rather large Candy Cane and snapped it in half. "Now this glitch... No, no one will find it! It's deep within the Sherbert Mountain! Deep deep down~" He made a twirling motion with his finger downward. "All the way down till there seems like there's nothing, but you will see some Chocolate ice cream smothered on the icy clear snowbert... Get it! Snowbert like sherber and snow..." Vivian gave him a look of utter disbelief.  
"Nevermind!" He waved his hands infront of his face. "Not important! What is important is to destroy Ralph and his puny friends for good! Then take over all of Game Central Station!" He began laughing evily, but coughed halfway through it.  
"Ah, something in the lungs." He stated simply before turning around and leaving the area.  
Vivian looked around the snow covered area. With all the ice cream and ice everywhere you would expect it to be cold and such. Actually it was just right. Not to hot... but a little on the cold side. Still, she couldn't complain, besides being tied up in licorace and kidnapped by the dastardly King Turbo himself. How could it possibly get any worse. Oh wait it could. She could fall in love with him. Vivian felt herself chuckle a bit. Yeah right, like she could fall in love with somenoe like him.  
King Candy wasn't even her type. She prefered someone who was nice for starters, and wasn't out to kill all the characters of the GCS. Nice hair was always good, and Candy hardly had any hair... or none at all depending on which persona he was taking on. Plus she just wasn't that into racers. At least, she didn't think she was. As Vivian pondered on this King Candy returned with a bag full of candy.  
"I thought you might be hungry. You know. Being trapped here and being surrounded by all these sweet things, I thought you would be starving. So I found some stuff. Can't cook myself, I have to keep you alive after all. Till Ralph gets here. Then I'll kill you, sound good?" He asked, as if gaining her approval for her own demise.  
"Uhh.. Yes?" She questioned before the King skipped down to her gleefully.  
"Excellent! Here you go! Oh right, I have you all tied up in knots! I'll just have to feed you myself."  
"Or you can untie me!" She cried desperatly, not wanting to be spoon fed by someone as crazy as him. King Candy laughed again.  
"Don't be ridiculous! I could never do that! Now open wide~" He reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of taffy.  
Reluctantly Vivian submitted to the King, just for food. She was starving and the only thing to eat around the place was sweets. Not as if that was bad, but she was craving some pasta. She allowed him to put the piece of taffy in her mouth and she chewed on it. Strawberry flavor. Not bad. She finished the piece of taffy when Candy was offereing her another one. She smiled warmly at her assulter.  
"Hey Candy, how about you untie me-"  
"Absolutley not!" He shouted, jumping back and putting his hands on his hips.  
"You didn't let me finish. I was going to saw, untie me and let me cook something for both of us to eat. I mean, don't you get tired of eating candy all the time?" Vivian asked, pleading deeply that the crazed man would untie him.  
"Your right. I do get tired of it. But how do I know... And I do know that you will run once I untie you. Ohoho! Not that it matters! The only way out of here is through the glitch, but if you can't fly, you will fall to the very bottom where there are very sharp icicles at the bottom to end your game!" He said very joyfully. So joyfully that it scared Vivian. This guy was just crazy! He enjoys people's pain and their deaths!  
"W-Well you just said it yourself. If I try to escape I'll die and I don't want to die outside my own game." King Candy seemed to be dancing slightly as she talked.  
"All right. Make something good though!" He turned into his cy-bug persona and used his claws to cut the licorace apart.  
Vivian rubbed her arms gently to check for any bruises or strange marks on her body from the licorace. There was a red mark on her right arm, but that was probably the color dye from the licorace and not blood... At least that's what she hoped. Wait... Did characters have blood? Or where they just pixels? Ah that wasn't important. Vivian faced King Candy and bowed a little towards the small man.  
"Thank you... Now where is the kitchen?"  
"Right this way~!" He grabbed her arm and led her towards the kitchen. The feel of his touch sent shivers up Vivian's spine, but also a warming feeling into her heart. What does this mean... Was she... Was she... Falling for him?


	4. Turkey

Vivian Baker was using an old style, small gingerbread kitchen under the watchful eye of Turbo behind her. She looked around frantically for any non candied items, but this was Sugar Rush. What could she possibly find that wasn't hyped with sugar evil? Vivian let out a disappointed sigh and was about to give up when she remembered her bag.  
"Oh! Turbo..."  
"Yesssss~"  
Vivian snorted to his fluttered response. "Can I have my bag? You know, the one you tore off me when you tied me up in that licorice rope."  
"How do I know this isn't some sort of trick! Haha!" He bounced a little when he laughed. She gave him an incredulous glare and the Candy King tossed her brown bag to her.  
"Thank you."  
Her bag looked small on the outside, but could hold many things on the inside. Like those game characters who had infinite inventory, carrying everything they found with them. Inside her bag were some ingredients that she packed with her before she left her game. She had to come prepared. One never knows what might happen. Vivian pulled out some sourdough bread, broccoli, red apples, several spices like salt and pepper, and... a turkey?  
"You keep a turkey in your bag?"  
"Hey! You never know what might happen! Someone just might get kidnapped by a deranged sugar high king."  
With all of her ingredients set out on the counter Vivian prepared the meal for King Candy. She cut up the broccoli, red apples and the bread, making a stuffing out of it, seasoning them all before putting it inside. She opened the cookie oven and placed the turkey inside gently, and set the temperature. When that was all done she rubbed her hands together and approached Turbo with a blank expression.  
"There. Now we just give it a few hours to cook then we can dine on good food... besides Candy."  
The king gave a hop and a skip of joy. He smiled at her and she allowed herself to smile back at him.  
"So Turbo- King Candy-whoever you are now..."  
"Please, call me whatever you wish!"  
Vivian nodded. " Candy then. I have a question for you."  
"Ask away princess~" He said. Hearing the word princess from his cryptic mouth made her freeze. Did she like being called princess? Especially from the likes of him... Maybe she did, but there was no way she was going to tell him that!  
"Why did you take the persona of King Candy. I mean. I heard bits and pieces of your story... But when I look at you, I'm not sure I heard the true story. Why did you take over Sugar Rush?"  
As soon as she said that the King's eternal smile turned into a cold frown. He stared at her with a darkening hunger and quickly pixilated into his Turbo persona and began to speak.  
"As you know I'm the greatest racer ever! Everyone loved me... But then another cursed game came and claimed to be a better racer than me. ME! The Great Turbo!" As his ranger escalated he shot himself in the air with rage. Which was actually pretty hilarious because he was so short. "The new racer took over my fame... So. I decided to pay him a visit." He began chuckling evilly. "I made sure that they unplugged their game! However, they did so to mine as well. I would have been dead if I hadn't hid in the other games that have come and gone through the years, but finally I settled in Sugar Rush. Another racing game, made out of candy. It was the perfect opportunity. I became King Candy, but before that I had to deal with the... Princess of Sugar Rush Vanellope von Sweetz. I tried to destory her code, but instead she became a glitch. Anywhoooo~ I made Sugar Rush how I wanted it! I as the king and obviously the best racer ever still!"  
Vivian listened intently to his story. He really was crazy and evil. He took over Sugar Rush just because he wanted to remain the best racer ever. Even going as far as almost eradicating another player from their own game. That's pretty messed up.  
"So I told you my story Miss Baker. Now it's my turn to ask you a question." Vivian didn't say a word, she only responded with a small nod. "Do YOU like winning? Does it drive you up the wall when you lose?"  
"No. I think everyone should be able to win and lose. No one should be consumed with just winning. It can make them... power hungry..."  
"I would be an example of that right? Well oh well! I enjoy winning as much as I love seeing Ralph and the Glitch in pain!"  
King Candy began laughing hysterically again. Evil thoughts of destroying Ralph and Vanellope consumed his demented mind. He must truly hate them so much. But it didn't seem to bother Vivian that much. She smiled softly at him, seeing him happy. Even though it was a wrong reason to. Still, seeing the mad king smile just seemed to fill with an indescribable joy. Yes... Now she knew for sure. She was beginning to like him. She was liking this King. This crazy, insane king!  
"So because Ralph and Vanellope stopped you, you hate them? You hate anyone who stops you from your plans?"  
"Precisely! Now you're starting to understand. I guess you're not all that bad."  
The two continued to talk for several hours. Each undeniably enjoying each other's company. Not that either of them would admit that. Vivian took a small glance over to the oven and noticed that the turkey was done. She was created to cook, she knew when a food was done. Vivian excused herself from Candy and opened the oven. She put on some oven mitts and pulled the delectable turkey out and set it on the counter. The King bounced over to her and smelled the savory turkey and smiled.  
"It smells delicious! I can't wait to sink my teeth into it!"  
"Haha, well wait for a moment. Let me give you some slices." Vivian grabbed a knife and started cutting into the turkey. King Candy grabbed a few plates for them and set them on the counter for her. How nice, Vivian thought. Vivian placed four slices of Turkey on each plate. She handed King Candy his plate and he took it happily. He was about to grab it with his fingers and munch down on it, but Vivian stopped him.  
"Wait... Don't eat like an animal... Not that you're far from that. But use a fork and a knife okay? It's more civil." She handed him the utensils and he took it, but when he did their hands connected. There was a silence. Both Turbo and Vivian stared into each other's eyes. Silently and instinctively they both moved closer to one another.  
_What's going on? Why am I... Why am I so close to him._ Vivian's thoughts were in jumbled confusion... especially when their lips connected.


End file.
